Y no sé que pasó
by TotalDramaFics-DxC
Summary: Historia en la que Courtney se encuentra destrozada por el engaño de su único amor. Para su desgracia no lo puede olvidar por lo que se hunde en los recuerdos. Ella quiere olvidarlo, pero el destino tiene preparada una última jugada en la que debe elegir.
1. Gracias a ti Sé Que es morir de amor

**¡Hola! ¿qué tal? uff espero que de lo ¡mejor! ^^ y si no CHAN CHAN CHAN...comanse un chocolatito ñami ñami ,si ya se,ya se no sé como presentarme, soy nueva en Fanfiction y ummmm...solo digo que ojala les guste mucho mucho mi humilde fic que estara compuesto de unos 7 caps. Asi que porfa ¡apoyen! dejando reviews y cuando tenga reviews satisfactorios subire la siguiente parte :D**

**Nos vemos mas abajo**

**Aclaracion:los personajes no me pertecen mas la historia es 100% mia ;))**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap 1: Gracias a ti sé lo que es estar muriendo de amor<strong>_

.

.

.

Courtney estaba sola en su habitación tratando de ahogar sus lagrimas y tratando de entender y comprender como es que todo esto paso, pues amaba a aquel chico que la engaño.

Ella lloraba sobre su almohada desconsolada y después de pensar sobre todo lo que paso y tratar de buscar un porque de la traición de su amor tomo una fotografía que estaba junto a su mesa de noche, era una fotografía hermosa en donde ambos se veían muy felices y por la que se esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la frágil joven, pero que también se esfumo fugazmente como estrella, porque ahora aquella felicidad tan solo seria un triste y doloroso recuerdo.

Después de ello, de mirar melancólicamente la foto y luego de rememorar los momentos que ambos vivieron Courtney no pudo más y rompió en llanto, lloro más y más llevándose el microfilme hasta su rostro lleno de lagrimas (yo:ella estaba tumbada en su cama boca arriba)pues volver todos esos recuerdos a su mente y a su alma la llenaban de rabia y tristeza.

Luego de eso se limpio las lagrimas al tiempo que se miraba en el espejo…..

Courtney: No me dejare caer por un chico, por alguien que no supo valorarme (decía esto mientras rompía aquella fotografía con mucha amargura), pues estoy segura de que encontrare a alguien mejor que él y lograre sacarlo de mi cabeza, pero sobre todo de mi corazón para siempre. Aunque sienta como si me hubieran tirado de un gran abismo sin fin en el que la caida no terminaria nunca jamas,me prometo que seguiré sin él yo sola aunque al principio duela.

Cuando termino tiro la imagen a la papelera que se encontraba justo a un lado de su tocador para seguidamente limpiarse con su mano derecha fuertemente su rostro totalmente empapado por las lagrimas que había derramado, pero aun después de romperla seguía y se sentía vacía, nada cambio solo rompió esa imagen, porque todo era igual y ella lo sabia, pues cualquier recuerdo aunque rompiera una y mil fotos seguirían en su cabeza, en su memoria, pero sobre todo en su alma.

A continuación Courtney se puso firme e intento incluso sonreír frente a su reflejo y respirando profundamente se va hacia su closet, pero se ve interrumpida….

TOC TOC

Courtney: ¿si quien es?

Decia tratando de articular mejor las palabras.

Xxx: Soy Cachita señorita Courtney

Cachita era la se dirigió a la puerta.

Courtney: ¿si Cachita que sucede?

Dijo Courtney tratando de sonar lo mejor posible.

Cachita: pues será mejor que baje...más no le puedo decir, disculpe.

Courtney: Cachita dime quien es ¿ Es Bridgette o Gwen? Si no, no me interesa.

Cachita: lo…lo siento permiso

Fue lo último que dijo para luego retirarse.

Courtney: Pe….

Tarde Cachita ya se había ido así que Courtney tuvo que ir a ver quien era esa visita.

Courtney: ¡ah! Bien ahí voy, ¡vaya que misterio!.

Courtney iba bajando las escaleras, pero no vio a nadie y empezó a gritar.

Courtney: ¡Cachita, Cachita!...ash!

Decia ésta frustrada.

Courtney a su paso se fue acercando a la chimenea en donde habían varios portaretratos y uno de ellos era de él, de su amor, entonces se detuvo y se apoyo en el buro para así tocar aquella fotografía a la que miraba con mucha tristeza y decepción, aunque se trato de controlar por su mejilla broto una pequeña lagrima.

En ese instante oye una voz muy familiar detrás de ella…

XXX: Courtney...

Dijo una temblorosa voz y Courtney aturdida por aquella voz voltea lentamente...

DxC

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿qué les parecio? mucho drama ¿eh? ummm...pues si hasta a mi me dio penita y mi inspiracion fue la letra de una cancion,que se llama igual "Y no sé que pasó",espero que les guste. . <strong>

**Si les gusto como dije si quieren que siga subiendo cap. dejen sus hermosos reviews ñ_ñ que me ayudaran a tener las ganas suficientes de sguir escribiendo ¿ok? ;))**

**Diganme si debo mejorar algo,si les parecio bonito,triste,emocionante,etc...que sé yo.**

**Con un besote me despido :)) muack" ya dejare reviews a muchas de las historias que me gustan xD... ow cierto si en algun anónimo veian antes a una tal Leticia...am esa era yo xD.**

**ya me largo queridsima gente asi queeeee ¡Adios! y hasta el proximo Cap. n_n**


	2. Perdonar o no

**¡Holi a todos!.. Siento no haber subido cap,enserio de veras qur no fue mi intencion dejarlos asi u.u pero es que de verdad me indigna un poquis no recibir reviews como quisiera pero decidi que de igual manera seguire a ver que pasa :D y si tengo exito en los proximos caps prometo que seguire subiendo mas seguido :) pero bueno eso depende de ustedes y bieeeeeen ya no los aburro mas, los dejo con el siguiente cap.**

**Nos vemos abajo :B**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAP 2: Perdonar o no <em>**

En ese instante oye una voz muy familiar detrás de ella…

XXX: Courtney-dijo temblorosa la voz

Courtney aturdida por aquella voz voltea lentamente

Courtney: Dun… ¿Duncan?... ¿qué haces aquí?, creí que tenias prohibido entrar-dijo entre molesta y triste.

Duncan: Si, lo se-dijo mirando de un lado a otro tristemente-pero Maruja (yo: era la nana de Courtney) me dejo pasar porque prince…Courtney ella sabe que nosotros nos ¡AMAMOS! Y QUE DE VERDAD TE QUIERO RECUPERAR-dijo a punto de estallar, pero se contuvo.

Courtney miro como haciéndose la desentendida para todos lados.

Duncan: Courtney por favor ¡dime algo!-dijo tratando de que ella reaccione.

Courtney: ja, eso debiste pensarlo antes ¿no?-bufo caminando de un lado para otro…cuando dejo de hacerlo se quedo de espaldas frente a Duncan, para luego voltear- ay Duncan ¿Qué quieres que te diga?...si mi amor ¿sabes? te equivocaste, cometiste un error y perdono tu traición y tus tonterías, no te preocupes ¡todo estará bien! y no ¡se! que tantas babosadas más-Dijo molesta- ¿Qué crees Duncan que será así de fácil? ¿Qué si te perdono todo será como lo era antes? O ¿qué? ¡Que esperas eh! ¡Qué!

Duncan pensó un momento cabizbajo y luego levanto la mirada.

Duncan: No te burles… yo…yo solo quiero que me perdones, si se que no es fácil lo que paso con Heather, pero te juro que no fue culpa mía, tienes, debes creerme…yo ¡TE AMO! y no se si pueda amar a alguien como a ti.-dijo ya a punto de desmoronarse y tomando las manos de Courtney quien lo miraba indiferente aunque se podía sentir su dolor por lo que se hizo ese momento un cuadro conmovedor. De un momento a otro Courtney tomo otra posición, es decir otra actitud.

Courtney: si ¡claro! Eso dicen todos Duncan, y ¡suéltame!-dijo soltándose rápidamente del punk -ya nada volverá a ser como era, no esperes a que vuelva contigo, ¡ya no!, porque yo…-se detuvo a pensar-yo ¡ya no te amo mas!- dijo esto ultimo girándose para darle la espalda a aquel chico para así llorar silenciosamente.

Duncan: Courtney ….-dijo dejando ya resbalar pequeñas lagrimas por sus mejillas- no por favor no me digas eso, te lo pido; te AMO más que a nada y nadie, más que a mi vida y sé que tu piensas que te traicione, que es doloroso para ti, pero también lo es para mi ¿no vez como sufro por ti?-mientras el decía esto ella lloraba mucho y le dolía profundamente-entiéndeme y escucha por favor ya no puedo mas-y empezó a llorar como niño ARRODILLANDOSE EN EL SUELO CON LA CABEZA BAJA.

* * *

><p><strong>PROV. Courtney<strong>

No podía creer que Duncan estuviese así, pidiéndome perdón por todo; en un momento de debilidad pensé en correr a sus brazos a abrazarlo y besarlo, pues las dudas se me estaban yendo al igual que el resentimiento, pero no debía ceder. Yo debía seguir siendo fuerte, pero mi corazón le ganaba a la razón, era una batalla entre ambas partes, porque yo sentía que era sincero, si mi interior me decía de que él no mentía, me decía que él estaba diciendo la verdad, que en realidad no fue culpa suya lo de Heather, pero otra por parte yo misma me cuestionaba por el miedo que tenia de sufrir por una elección equivocada.

En ese instante escuche como lloraba por lo que yo no aguante mas, mi dureza no funciono y hacerme la difícil no me salía, así que me voltee rápidamente para ver como lloraba arrodillado en el suelo, para después igualmente de rápido voltearme a mi posición inicial, pero algo al momento me hizo acercarme a el lentamente y arrodillarme junto a él…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien?¿que tal les parecio? ...espero de verdad les haya gustado,por lo que espero sus reviews.<strong>

**Besitos,prometo que actualizare tan pronto reciba mis reviews :D jeje**

**¡Chaito! **


	3. La confianza la fuerza del amor

**Amigos de FF estoy de regreso tambien para este fic,espero continuen leyendo que yo ya lo he terminado de redactar en mi anterior fic DEL INFIERNO AL CIELO deje la explicacion de mi ausencia...pero prometo que ahora si termino ya que yo soy de las personas que odian cuando se deja algo escrito a medias asi que ya sabran de mi ;) traere tambien nuevas historias de otros personajes no solo de ID :D **

**A ver que tal les parece este cap :3**

**PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen mas la historia si jeje xD **

* * *

><p><strong>Cap3:La confianza la fuerza del amor<strong>

**Pov de nadie**

-Duncan-dijo ella llena de lagrimas y tocando su hombro suavemente

-¿Qué..qué sucede?-dijo aun cabizbajo y con tono lloroso en su voz-¿quieres que me vaya?-dijo haciendo una breve pausa,parecía que el dolor ya era demasiado embriagante

- ¡No, no!, es decir no quiero, ah-suspiro-escúchame te creo, creo en ti, no me preguntes como ni porque, pero creo que hay cosas más fuertes en mis adentros y no puedo con este amor, no importa ya nada Duncan, ni siquiera lo que diga mi familia, ¡creo en ti!...Confió como nunca de verdad-decia llorando más conforme hablaba ella sentía el torbellino que la envolvía,y como una ráfaga pasaba por su espalda,tenia miedo y quería que ya todo termine y la única forma era enfrentándose al mundo y haciéndole caso al corazón ya no a la cabeza

Duncan levanto la mirada y miro a la ojos avellana,la miro fijamente con aquellos hermosos ojos azules que lo caracterizaban.

-¡Courtney! Yo te juro por mi vida que no tuve culpa de lo que paso, yo me entere de que Heather planeo todo, por eso vine hasta aquí para decírtelo, porque yo no podría engañar a la persona que mas amo, quizás antes si lo pude haber hecho, pero me enamore de ti-dijo el tomándola del rostro

- ¿Qué Heather?…-dijo en tono sorprendido- agh es de lo peor no lo puedo creer-decia parándome lentamente-ella, ella decía ser mi amiga y solo se acerco a mi para hacerme daño. Me utilizo.

-lo se-dijo el levantándose también-por eso mira lo que nos hizo, quiso separarnos, alejarnos mi princesa, pero ya vez no funciono

- si, nos paso todo esto por su egoísmo, pero sabes nuestro amor es mas fuerte que todo y estoy segura de que es amor-dijo esbozando una sonrisa mientras se iba acercando a el lentamente

-así es mi princesa hermosa, nadie nos separara ya jamás, me alegra que creas en mi y en mi amor porque seguiré amándote toda la vida hasta hacernos viejitos

-aja ogro guapo, pero vaya mi punk que cursi sonó eso, incluso para mi aunque quizás ya estés cambiando.

-agh se que sonó horrible dímelo a mi, pero sabes cuando estoy contigo me haces decir estupideces como esas cursilerías aunque lo dije enserio y sabes ¿qué cosa también? nunca voy a cambiar hermosa porque tu me quieres así y así seguiré para ti-dijo el guiñándole un ojo mientras la tenia de la cintura

-¡ay! Eres un ogro guapísimo y dulzón –dijo para luego darle un pequeño beso

-Bien ¿ya no ogro feo e insensible?-dijo mirándola coquetamente

-umm a ver déjame pensar…¡nah!-dijo y enseguida le dio otro beso fugaz

-um ¿eso nada mas recibiré?-la miro profundamente

- jajaja ¡ya-dijo empujándolo con la mano al sofá, para luego acercarse e inclinarse hacia él-aquí esta tu beso

se besaron lentamente, un beso lleno de amor, sentían como si estuviesen en la gloria, como si todos sus problemas hubiesen terminado, como si todo su amor fuese suficiente.

Courtney termino sentada en las piernas del punk y se seguían besando, esta vez el beso comenzó a subir de tono y el la abrazaba y ella jugaba con el cabello de el, sentían que eran los únicos allí, que nadie impediría ahora si que estuvieran juntos, su beso era por tan lleno de amor, pasión, deseo, todo ello los envolvía, uno era la droga del otro, era increíble lo que sentían.

Pronto se separaron por falta de oxigeno, les hacia falta el aire después de tan intenso y duradero beso

-Dun…Duncan….-dijo ella recuperando el aire mientras seguía en las piernas de él.

-ss...¿si?-dijo el ojiazul mirándola con amor.

-Yo, yo, mira no me queda duda de que TE AMO-contesto mirandolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Si lo se y yo a ti mi bella princesa, eres y serás siempre mi gran amor y eso te lo demostrare conforme pase el tiempo-dijo mirándola muy enamorado.

-¡Duncan! Eres lo mejor de mi vida-dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Y tu lo eres para mi, mi sexy y hermosa princesa

Duncan y Courtney se iban a besar de nuevo cuando….

- ujum, ujum…-dijo Maruja la nana de Courtney.

-¡Nana!, nanita ¡hermosa!-dijo ella corriendo hacia su nana para abrazarla-gracias nana ¡GRACIAS!-dijo colgada de su cuello y llorando.

-Mi niña ya tranquila, ya veo que arreglaron todo-dijo mientras le devolvía el abrazo a su querida niña.

-Si, si nana todo bien-dijo separándose de ella-todo esto es gracias a ti.

-Ya mi niña, pero tienes que estar feliz ya no llores-decía mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas a Courtney- además yo no hice mucho, este muchacho lo hizo todo.

-No Maruja tu me dejaste pasar, hiciste mucho y gracias a ti pude volver con mi princesa-dijo acercándose

-No yo…-contesto la nana.

-No,si nanita tu eres mi ángel, porque tu sabias bien que moriría de la tristeza y que mañana ya no lo volvería ver ya que nos íbamos a Suiza, por eso GRACIAS!

-¿Qué? Espera ¿te ibas a Suiza mañana?-dijo un confundido punk.

-Si, me iba para olvidar, se suponía que iría con mi madre por unos meses porque no podía aguantar la humillación y seria peor si te veía todo el tiempo en la escuela.

-Así es y yo no podía aguantar ver a mi adorada niña sufrir y enfermarse, por eso te deje pasar, sabia que todo se arreglaría y que eras un buen muchacho además la tal Heather nunca me cayo bien-dijo ella con ternura y luego con repugnancia cuando hablo de Heather.

-Pues gracias Maruja porque se que tu has estado siempre con mi bella princesa, para apoyarla y que además eres su confidente, de verdad gracias-dijo él tomándole de las manos y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Vez nana él es adorable-dijo dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla a su novio.

-Si y espero sean felices muchachos.

-lo seremos-dijeron al unisonó para luego abrazarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien estare cupliendo esta vez con lo prometido dejare pronto nuevo cap del fic,pero dejen sus reviews que tan feliz me hacen :)<strong>


	4. Cuando la verdad sale a la luz

**Nuevo capi ^_^bueno prometi actualizar mas pronto.**

**PD:Como siempre TD y sus secuelas no me pertenecen igual que sus personajes esto solo lo hago por diversion ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 4: Cuando la verdad sale a la luz<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una semana después terminadas las vacaciones regresaron todos a clase y Courtney hablaba con Bridgette, Gwen y otras de las chicas cuando de pronto ve pasar a Heather junto con Lindsay quienes iban platicando,entonces Courtney mira a sus amigas en señal de complicidad y después fija su mirada sobre Heather quien se había apoyado sobre un casillero.

Courtney la miraba de tal manera que intimidaba a Heather, si supiese lo que le estaba por venir.

-¿Qué me miras te gusto o que?-dijo tomando mejor postura-.

-Am ¿quién? -dijo volteando el rostro hacia varios lados-¿yo?- dijo señalándose a si misma-.

-Si quien mas QUERIDA-dijo esto ultimo con asco y posando sus manos sobre las caderas - ¿o te estas burlando de mi?-dijo acercandose a la castana-.

-jajaja ¿Quién yo? No, no Heather para nada yo no tengo tan mal gusto,por favor pff -dijo soplando al mechon de cabello que caia sobre su frente- y sobre burlarme por favor vaya favor que te haría al darte importancia.

-jajaja que graciosa-dijo sarcastica- ah pero que... ¿qué aun no olvidas como te quite a tu noviecito? -dijo con malicia-O ya se¿quieres que te enseñe a ser mujer? Jajajaja-dijo burlonamente-.

- jajajjajaja que graciosa¡eres!-dijo sarcásticamente tambien-¿Quitarmelo? bueno eso esta por verse y ¿tu ensenarme a ser ser mas mujer? ¿como seria? a lo tengo! seguro quitando por ahí los novios de otras-dijo cruzada de brazos mofandose de la pelinegra-.

-ja no fue un chiste y... a que te refieres por favor si ya te demostré que yo puedo mas que tu lo que pasa es que aun no lo superas chica tipo A-dijo mirándola frívolamente-.

-Pues que se te quite tu estúpida sonrisa….

Justo después de decir esas palabras Duncan aparece detrás de Heather y se pone al lado de Courtney.

-Hola Heather-dijo el ojiazul sonriendo satisfactoriamente para luego atraer a Courtney hacia el y así posar sus labios sobre los de Courtney dejando con la boca abierta a Heather-.

-Pe…pero…. Tu me dijiste que ya no querías nada con ella me llamaste ayer-dijo tratando de reponerse-.

-um a ver…pues mentí jajajajaja

-Ya ves él y yo estamos mejor que nunca así que ya bájate de tu nube-dijo sonriendo-.

-Ah!¡ No puede ser! , como eres tan estúpida de perdonarlo después de lo que te hizo conmigo-dijo tratando de herir el orgullo de Courtney.-

-Pues no te funciono tu patético plan.

-¿Plan? De…de que hablas-dijo nerviosa-.

-No te hagas la desentendida Heather ya todos en la escuela saben lo que hiciste-.

-Si hay incluso un video-dijo la rubia amiga de Courtney Bridgette-.

-Si has sido desenmascarada-Dijo Gwen del otro lado de Courtney-.

-NO,no pudieron…Lindsay! Por eso nos miraban así!-Dijo tratando de mantener la calma-.

-Pues si tu te lo ganaste ¡Querida!

-Si y ahora lárgate muñeca-dijo satisfactoriamente-.

-Si-dijo para luego besar a Duncan-.

Heather los miro con desprecio y rabia,por no haber logrado lo que se propuso, entonces empezaron a caer lagrimas por su rostro.

- Lindsay vámonos!-dijo mientras se limpiaba el rostro-.

Como digas-dijo mirando a Courtney-vamos a gimnasia mejor a ensayar ¿no?

- ¡no! no vez como estoy, me iré a casa-dijo mirándola con cara de ¿eres estúpida o que?

-no piensas darles gusto o ¿si? Ellos quieren que te vayas, mejor has tu rutina de siempre-.

-um si, si tienes razón, esta vez no fuiste tan tonta-dijo con aires de súper chica-.

-Bien entra-dijo ella parada junto a la puerta-.

-No me digas que hacer-dijo rodando los ojos-.

En ese momento justo cuando entro le cayo un balde de pintura azul a Heather mientras todos aparecieron de la nada y empezaron a reír.

- ahhhh!...que…que es esto!-dijo sacudiendo sus manos hacia el suelo muy amargada-.

-Pues em obtuviste lo que te merecías Heath-dijo la rubia sonriendo sin miedo-.

-Tu!¡que! de que hablas! Eres una estúpida soy la burla de todos!,¡quien hizo esto!-dijo furiosa-.

-Yo-dijo una voz que aparecio de repente-.

* * *

><p><strong>Holi de nuevo hasta aca abajo :3 ojala el cap haya llenado sus espectativas y bien tambien queria dar las gracias a <strong>_PrincesaSteroLove_** que siempre esta siguiendo mi fic ^_^y deja sus lindos reviews que me ponen muy contenta :D espero que pronto se vean mas reviews mientras tanto seguire en la correccion de este fic y de otro que tengo en me queda decir que para terminar este fic no me falta mas que 2 caps! asi que para hacer de suspenso demorare en publicarlos a ver que tal ;)**


	5. Un castigo merecido

_**Holooooooo de nuevo ^_^vengo con el nuevo cap del fic uhm espero que les guste mucho porque a mi me ha gustado como quedo y bien mejor nos vemos abajo ;) no quiero spoilear ;)**_

_**PD:El que sigue es el ultimo cap asi que tienen que dejar muchos reviews je xD**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 5: Un castigo merecido<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Tu!¡que! de que hablas! Eres una estúpida soy la burla de todos!,¡quien hizo esto!-dijo furiosa-.

-Yo-dijo una voz que aparecio de repente-.

-Eres una!...-dijo la pelinegra acercándose para darle una bofetada a Courtney, pero esta la detuvo-.

- ¿Qué te crees Reina de la Maldad?, ¿creías que no ibas a recibir tu merecido por el daño que nos hiciste y le has hecho a los demás? Lindsay nos dio la idea cansada de tus humillaciones-.

-Odio esta maldita preparatoria-grito enfurecida-Y suéltame-gruno zafándose-.

-Pues ese es tu problema, tu te ganaste el desprecio de los demás por tus acciones. Heather eso ya no es culpa de nosotros-confeso la castana-.

-Pues no los necesito a nadie de estos infelices! Para que lo sepas-dijo acercandosele-.

-Si como digas reina, pero ya no tienes nada ¿que eso no te duele?.

-¡cállate!-exploto la pelinegra mientras apretaba su puno para contenerse-.

-Que,si es la verdad-dijo relajada desviando la mirada y cruzada de brazos-.

- Ya me cansaste-dijo para luego intentar bofetearla de nuevo, pero esta vez se vio detenida por Duncan-.

- ya cállate ¿si? Me aburres Y acepta que te equivocaste de una vez y que ser asi ha causado esto-.

-Si tu humillas y desprecias a los demás vieja y eso no esta bien-Dijo Geoff-.

-si, nada esta bien de lo que tu haces en contra de los demás-anadio Trent-.

-Callense ustedes tarados...-se detuvo unos segundos y luego se giro hacia el azabache-ja! recuerdas que antes yo te encantaba Duncan? ¿recuerdas las noches que pasabas en mi cama?-dijo mirando a Courtney maliciosamente-.

-Ya cállate, eso era antes como dijiste-dijo tomándola de la muñeca-.

-Auch ¡me lastimas!—dijo zafándose para luego frotarse la muneca-.

-Déjala Duncan ella lo hace a propósito-intervino la morena-.

-Si, pero no voy a permitir que quiera herirte-.

-Si,pero no vale la pena porque ya dije lo hace a propó ya no me hiere.

-Ah no? pues mira princesita-pronuncio una Heather amenazante-.

-Qu...

No dejo terminar a la morena pues acto seguido los labios de Heather se apoderaron de los de Duncan por lo que Courtney no pudo resistirse y entonces reacciono.

-Ay ya me cansaste tonta malcriada!-dijo una histerica Courtney para luego girarla hacia ella y bofetearla lo mas fuerte que pudo en ambas mejillas-eso te pasa si te metes conmigo ¿me entiendes? ¡Se Acabo! –dijo molesta y tomo una bocanada de aire y continuo-Solo espero que cambies Heather ya que aun hay tiempo y bueno yo era casi como tu antes y cambie...-dijo seria y luego sonrio-oh! solo que yo no trataba de robar novios a otras asi que buena suerte.

-Ya princesa mejor vámonos,ven-dijo tomándola de la mano y se fueron dejando ahí a Heather con su mano sobre su enrojecido rostro.  
>Todos se quedaron impactados y fue un momento de gran silencio e incomodidad hasta que…<p>

-Iimbécil!-grito y trato de irse sobre Courtney que estaba de espaldas caminando con Duncan, cuando el director apareció y la sujeto por detrás-.

-Qué sucede aquí?-dijo un enojado director-me avisaron que estaba habiendo revolución, pero usted vendrá ahora mismo conmigo.

-Qué? Pero esta tarada empezó.Vamos diganlo!-decia mirando a su alrededor-.

-Director yo...

Lindsay no dejo terminar a la castana.

-Descuide director Heather es la única culpable ¿verdad?chicos?-pregunto a todos alrededor-.

Si, si, si se escucho por todas partes.

-Gracias Linds-susurro guiñando un ojo la morena-.

- Bien...Y porque esta llena de pintura?-siguio interrogando el director-.

- pues señor director vera ella lo que quiero decir es que ella quería hacer una trampa para Courtney y mire, tenga este video vera algo muy interesante en el -dijo Duncan mirando maliciosamente a Heather-.

-:¿qué? ¡Esto no es verdad! Es un complot en mi contra!

-Umh ya no se diga mas venga-Dijo el director muy molesto y se fue mientras Heather lo seguia muy disgustada-.

Después de eso todos empezaron a celebrar y a felicitar a Duncan y Courtney y aunque muchos lamentaban lo de Heather sabían que ella no había sido muy buena que digamos así que decidieron no decir nada, en cuanto a Lindsay ella se hizo muy amiga de Courtney, Bridgette,Leshawna,Gwen y Beth.Y bueno Courtney finalmente se libro de un castigo y Heather paso mucho tiempo yendo a detencion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y que tal? omo a mi gusto como quedo como decia y bien ya se Heather es genial y especialmente me gusto mucho su participacion oh! que hariamos sin nuestra Reina de la maldad? xD no mer malinterpreten ella me encanta,me encanta su personaje malo ;) y si en esta ocacion el castigo lo tuvo bien merecido por eso el titulo del cap :)<strong>_

_**En fin espero dejen sus lindisisisimos y preciados reviews ;)**_

_**Kisses**_

_**TishaDxC**_


End file.
